


Blinded

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Ask Prompts (Explicit) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinky sex, Light Dom/sub, Marichat, Penetration, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Chat has an idea for a way he can detransform for sex.





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://miraculous-lovesquare.tumblr.com/ so you too can request that I write sin. ;)

“It also lets me get out of the suit.” Chat said, holding up a blindfold. Marinette listened patiently to his whole speech.

“Sure.” She said simply, containing her laughter as Chat realized she agreed.

“Really?” He asked. She shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“I’ve… been interested in BDSM.” She admitted. Chat grinned.

“I believe I’m a switch, ready to do whatever my princess desires.” Chat bowed gracefully. Marinette barely stopped her eyes from rolling.

“I’m the same, but since I’ll have the blindfold…” Marinette left off, hoping that Chat got the message.

“What’s the safeword, princess?” He asked, stepping towards her until his body was close enough for her to feel its warmth. She thought about it for a minute.

“Cupcake.” She decided. Chat nodded, then captured her mouth with his.

“Let me know what you like?” He asked. “It’s my first time trying this.” Chat had a shy expression, one Marinette had never seen the masked hero wear.

“I will.” She said. He seemed to gain confidence in hers.

“You mean ‘I will, sir.’“ He corrected. Marinette’s eyes widened slightly.

“I will, sir.” She parroted, receiving a satisfied hum in response before his lips once again claimed hers. She melted into the kiss, stroking her hands up his sides and to his back languidly. Their tounges wove and touched and explored as their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to thigh. Chat broke the kiss.

“Woul- I mean, let’s take this to your bed, princess.” Chat said, a hand on her lower back gently guiding her. She laid out on the mattress, her hair spreading beneath her head. Chat crawled over her, settling on her thighs and holding up the blindfold.

“Are you ready?” He checked.

“Yes,” She confirmed. Chat gave her a look.

“Yes, sir.” She amended. He smiled and laid the mask on her eyes, fitting the elastic over her head. He muttered something, and Marinette could see green light seep in through the edges of the blindfold.

Chat was no longer Chat. He was in his civilian form. In her bed.

She took a deep breath.

“Are you okay princess?” He asked, voice only slightly lighter. 

“Yessir.” She confirmed, and she could _feel_ the smirk Chat was giving her.

“Good girl.” He said, trailing a finger up her side. The sensation was familiar but different all at once. She was used to him touching her, but now that she had nothing else to distract herself with, it was intense.

She felt a puff of air on her lips, her only warning before  _soft warm wet_  descended onto her mouth. She raised her hands, finding Chat’s form above her, no longer in leather. She slid her hands on his body, feeling the textures of his clothes and the bare skin of his arms.

Eventually, she gained the courage to slip a hand under his shirt, starting at his back and working her way up to his chest and abs. He hummed and deepened the kiss, so Marinette allowed herself to explore his upper body through touch.

She whined when his mouth left hers and felt a faint chuckle vibrate through his chest. Her disappointment turned into excitement as his mouth pressed kisses down her jawline, a pair of hands tugging at her shirt. She lifted up so he could take it off, reaching behind with one hand to unhook her bra as well. Chat gently set the clothing somewhere else, she could hear the sound of the fabric, and kissed down to her breast. He slowly tugged her pants and panties off, and she heard another russle of fabric which could only be his shirt, and maybe pants too.

“I want you to put your hands in my hair, princess.” Chat requested. Marinette complied, strangely missing the cat ears that were normally there. She felt the kissing continue, lips settling over her nipple, playing with the little nub until it was fully hard. He worked at the other one too before kissing even further, stopping when he reached a thatch of hair.

“I’m going to put your legs over my shoulders, I want you to keep them there.” He said.

“Yes, sir.” Marinette breathed. She felt her legs being lifted and set on muscled flesh. Hot air blew across her thigh, then a kiss quickly followed. She felt even more keenly than ever Chat’s tongue and teeth on her sensitive skin. She rolled her hips and moaned, trying to get his mouth where she wanted it.

“Patience, princess.” He admonished, a smile in his voice. She caught the whine she wanted to voice before it left her throat and let him mouth at her thighs. Eventually,  _finally_ , his tongue slid a long line up her lips. She sighed happily, gripping his hair to let him know that she approved.

“ _Chat_.” She moaned as his tongue flicked at her clit. His quick tongue could be quite annoying and tedious while fighting an akuma, but right now it was the best goddamn thing in the world.

“Oh, _dieu_.” His tongue was still lavishing her clit, but she could now feel the tip of a finger teasing her entrance. Her hips almost bucked, but she settled for tugging at his hair instead as his finger slid in and curved up. 

“ _Fuck_ , Chat.” He kept his tongue moving, giving her clit the attention it wanted as he slid another digit into her heat. She could feel the coiling start in her lower belly. His other hand reached up to play with her breast. The tension in her body was building. His tongue felt so good, soft but firm against her. She was unraveling at her seams.

“Chat, I’m gonna-” She hit her peak, pleasure rolling over her in waves. Chat licked her through her orgasm before she felt the displacement in the bed indicate he was climbing back up. She began to remove her legs, but he grabbed a thigh with one hand and she stopped immediately.

“I’m going to take you now.” He growled in her ear. She moaned softly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” He said, placing his head against her entrance. He kissed her as he began to sink into her. She could taste herself on him, feel the wetness on his chin, hear his pants by her ear. It was all so much.

“Baise-moi, I want you Chat.” She begged, and he gave it to her. She could hear the slap of their hips, feel the bed move with his steady thrusts. She reached behind his back, scratching at his shoulders.

“Yes.” She moaned, feeling the delicious slide of his dick. No sight to distract her, she could just lay back and _feel_. The angle he was hitting wasn’t a normal one, she was bent in half due to her legs being on his shoulders. She made a mental note to ask him to put her legs up again next time.

His thrusts were going to be her undoing, she was sure of that. She reached a hand down to play with her clit. She felt the tension build once more, calmer this time.

“Ung, Marinette, I’m close.” He said.

“Me too,” She whispered. She was so close, teetering on the edge, ready to fall with the right-

“Marinette.” The way he purred her name was pure sex, and it pushed her over. She felt herself clench around him, she felt his movements grow jerky before they stopped, she felt his body drop boneless against hers, and she felt the soft kiss pressed to her collarbone as strong (naked) arms wrapped around her.


End file.
